Opciones
by 92annya
Summary: Siendo racionales se puede considerar normal, es decir ella era su amiga, compañera ... Y los amigos y compañeros están ahí para cuidarse el uno al otro, para apoyarse y todo seria relativamente normal si fueran solo compañeros; si fueran "solo compañeros" él no le habría dicho "si decides irte mañana pediré que te asignen un nuevo agente del FBI", esto ya no era solo sobre Hannah


**Bones no me pertenece es propiedad de Katy Reich y Fox**

* * *

\- ¿Esas son mis opciones?

\- Sí, esas son tus únicas opciones

La antropologa lo observó unos segundos antes de levantar la mano al mismo tiempo que el agente y pedir un trago. Ahí estaba, con el hombre con el que hace no más de tres semanas había llorado y confesado que había perdido su oportunidad con él, estaba haciéndole compañía aún y a pesar de que aquel " _tan serio como un ataque al corazón"_ , y en efecto, resultó ser tan serio como un ataque al corazón y tan doloroso como docenas de huesos rotos, Booth le había propuesto matrimonio a Hannah y la reportera lo había rechazado, " _No soy de las que se casan_ " le había dicho por teléfono, y ella la entendía, porque ella misma ni siquiera era de las que se involucraba sentimentalmente, hasta que cierto agente del FBI llegó a su vida, y entonces la reportera le mencionó que el agente se había negado a continuar con la relación y que en lo que a ella correspondía se iba de Washington, la antropologa solo le deseó un buen viaje al terminar la llamada, no dijo nada más, y aún no sabe como ni el porqué terminó en el Founding Fathers después de aquella llamada, era plenamente consciente de que aquello no era una buena idea, era más bien irónico que fuese ella quien le hiciera compañía al hombre ebrio que le lloraba a su ahora _ex novia,_ quien rechazó su propuesta de compromiso, no era buena idea en absoluto, ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Siendo racionales se puede considerar normal, es decir ella era su amiga, compañera ... Y los amigos y compañeros están ahí para cuidarse el uno al otro, para apoyarse y todo seria relativamente _normal_ si fueran solo compañeros; si fueran "solo compañeros" él no le habría dicho " _si decides irte mañana pediré que te asignen un nuevo agente del FBI"_ , esto ya no era solo sobre Hannah, aparentemente tambien lo era sobre ella, ¿El problema era ella? ¿La reportera rechazaría al agente por ella? La respuesta era clara, no, lo cierto es que no, Hannah simplemente quería seguir siendo ella, no lo que se esperaba que fuera, Hannah se lo había dicho " _no soy de las que se casa"_ y ella lo sabía porque fue Hannah quien se lo dijo a ella sin embargo ¿Porque Booth no la había escuchado? Hannah lo amaba, de eso no había duda y lo sabía porque se miraba a ella misma en ella ¿Entonces? ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Y porque era ella quien se hacía todas esas preguntas y no Booth? Nada, no había nada _mal_ , exceptuado el hecho de que ella estaba ahí _por él_ pidiendo otro trago, sin embargo no había nadie ahí por ella, eran solo un ebrio ex ranger, ella y la nada. Booth no decía nada solo bebía, como si en algún momento el alcohol fuera a sacarlo de su realidad, aunque si era objetiva y sincera esa era la maravilla del alcohol, te sacaba de tu realidad por un momento y podías ser lo que sea que quisieras, ¿El detalle? Ella aún no estaba ebria y no pretendía estarlo, apagar su cerebro no era un opción, estaba ahí para "apoyar" a su amigo, amigo por el cual tenía sentimientos un tanto comprometedores y ¿Porque no decirlo? También estaba ahí por su conciencia, su conciencia que a veces era bastante innecesaria que le gritaba que independientemente de sus sentimientos amorosos por el agente ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga y el ex ranger la necesitaba, sin embargo, si lo observaba en retrospectiva, su mejor amigo no estuvo ahí cuando su vida cambió por completo

" _Hannah no es un premio de consolación, la amo, tu sabes que no quiero hacerte daño pero esos son los hechos"_

 _"Entiendo, perdí mi oportunidad, mi mundo se puso al revés, yo puedo ajustarlo"_

 _" Yo lo hice"_

 _"Sí, lo hiciste."_

Él no la acompañó a beber como un amigo, simplemente lo dejó pasar, al final del día era ella la del problema, no él, se distanciaron un poco, e incluso él se lo dijo a Hannah, cuando no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, cuando se suponía que _" Lo que sucede entre nosotros es solo nuestro"_ , pidió otro trago y lo vació de golpe, Booth seguía sin hablar, y para ella ya era suficiente, estaba ahí por él, pero a él no le importaba, y si le importaba no le habría hecho elegir entre él o su trabajo, no hubiesen existido condiciones, lo amaba, sí, ese seguía siendo un hecho, ella no era como él que podía enamorarse de la primera persona que cruzara en su camino, ni tampoco había ajustado su mundo como le había dicho, solo había sobrevivido, aquella situación sonaba todo como al inicio de aquel drama después del consultorio de Sweets, antes de irse a las islas Moloku, sonaba todo a una especie de venganza del ego de Booth, pero ella nunca había puesto a su ego primero que él, ni tampoco lo había rechazado de la manera en que él lo hizo, situaciones diferentes sí, pero también sentimientos diferentes, ella no era del tipo de persona que sabe manejar sus sentimientos, y el no era el tipo de persona que sabía escuchar, las cosas tenía que ser como el decía, Hannah se lo dijo " no soy de las que se casan" y él insistió esperando una respuesta diferente, tal vez si había algo mal con él, y algo mal con ella, pero lo más mal era que ella ahí estaba, era su amiga sí, pero también era la mujer que lo amaba y a la que rechazó sin anestesia, a quien le dijo "esos son los hechos" así que en teoría ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, porque las opciones eran claras él o ella, y a ella aún le quedaba un poco de egoísmo para elegirse ella primero.

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- A casa- La antropologa se ajustó el saco que llevaba y vacío de golpe su último trago- no voy a quedarme Booth, si quieres que un agente del FBI nuevo se presente, hazlo

\- ¿Pero que? Eres mi amiga- el agente giró la cabeza y tomó otro trago- Como quieras

\- Ese es el problema, lo que quiero no concuerda con lo que hago- Booth la observó un instante sin decir nada- Y lo que haces no concuerda con lo que dices.

\- Se supone que eres mi amiga, y que debes apoyarme- El agente apretó uno de sus puños

\- Se supone que eres mi amigo, y que debes entenderme- Brennan cerró los ojos un momento- Se supone que entiendes por lo que estoy pasando, se supone que hablamos, se supone que no debo estar aquí por obvias razones y se supone que lo único que no debes hacer es exactamente lo que estás haciendo

\- Ahora resulta que soy un egoísta, ¿Sabes? No importa, no te necesito, no necesito nada

\- ¿Si fuese Cam quien estuviera aquí le darías a elegir entre su trabajo y tu?

El agente se tensó, tenía que admitir que en realidad si era su egoísmo, el saber que había al menos una mujer que estaba sufriendo por él le hacía sentir un poco de justicia, Brennan tenía razón, si fuese Cam quien estuviese ahí, no habría dicho aquello, simplemente habría hablado y embriagado, y muy seguramente estaría ya en casa, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo, pero era más sencillo si había alguien que entendiera su dolor, no era justo para Huesos, estaba siendo un imbécil, pero tenía todo el derecho del mundo de serlo ¿no? Brennan se lo merecía, ella lo había rechazado primero, por sus miedos, pero era rechazo igual, tal vez el no había sido lo suficientemente cauteloso, y si el no hubiese sido tan impulsivo, las cosas serían diferentes, él mismo sabía que Brennan se había abierto aún más a él, y que no le era indiferente, pero por dios que ya había esperado suficientes años, y luego estaba Hannah, la mujer que lo rechazó a la primera de matrimonio, tal vez el problema eran ellas y no él, no tenía nada de malo con querer establecerse con formar una familia pero ellas no lo entendía, levantó la mirada y la fijo en los ojos grises de Brennan, se acercó a ella, realmente no sabía que hacía y cuando reaccionó estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de la antropologa

\- No lo hagas- La antropologa retrocedió- No es lo que quiero, no así

\- Yo- el agente tragó fuertemente- No soy yo mismo justo ahora

\- No soy un premio de consolación Booth- La antropologa se acercó a él y lo abrazó- como amiga te diré que si, el problema es tuyo, buscas a alguien que esté ahí para ti- la antropologa cerró los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas- buscas alguien que quiera casarse y tener hijos, pero lo haces con las personas equivocadas, eres tu quien quiere cambiar quienes somos y no quieres sacrificar nada de tu parte, aún cuando somos nosotras quienes cambiamos por ti- el agente se tensó y se reclinó en su asiento para verla a los ojos- Hannah vino desde Afganistan solo para estar contigo, dejó de lado su vida y su pasión por ti, eres tu quien no quiere avanzar.

La antropologa, le dio un apretón en el hombro y se giró, sin embargo no logró nada el agente la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia él

\- ¿Y tu? ¿Hiciste algo por mi?-

\- Te he salvado la vida, he arriesgado mi vida por ti, he cambiado, estoy aquí, hace tres semanas mi mundo se puso al revés por ti, y aquí estoy tratando de ajustar mi mundo- la antropologa suspiró- Estoy tratando de ajustar mi mundo, incluso cuando estar aquí es todo lo contrario.

\- No quise obligarte a nada- el agente pasó una mano por su cabello angustiado, no quería perderla, por muy tonto que sonara- Tal vez... En otro momento podamos no se, hablar de - el agente tragó saliva- bueno de nosotros

\- Tal vez, pero no hoy, ni mañana, ni en meses, justo ahora, solo quiero estar lejos aquí, trata de entenderme Booth, aunque tu mismo no te entiendas

La antropologa se dio la vuelta para salir de Founding Fathers, se sentía bien, al menos lo mas bien que una mujer con el corazón roto, que acababa de estar bebiendo a lado del hombre que ama por una mujer que lo rechazó, ahpi no había nada para ella, al menos no por el momento, tal vez en un par de meses, incluso años, sabía que no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero si quería iniciar a restablecerse y aceptar esa nueva faceta de ella, tenía que encontrarse primero a ella misma de nueva cuenta, y cerrar ese ciclo que Hannah Burley había dejado en ella y Booth.

* * *

Hola!

Si, ya sé ¿Como me atrevo a publicar un one shoot si aun queda 50 sombras y Mentiras Verdaderas pendientes? La buena noticia es que 50 sombras va a la mitad del capitulo, es un capitulo un poco cargado de situaciones que se desarrollan de manera lenta en el libro, son cas capítulos en uno, así que prometo que en cuanto esté listo, valdrá la pena la espera.

En fin este One shooth salió después de ver precisamente el 6x13 _The daredevil in the mold_ ya que al menos desde mi punto de vista Booth es un verdadero gilipollas por hacer elegir a Brennan, es algo bastante egoísta y despechado de su parte hacerlo, y siempre he estado en contra de la decisión de los escritores en este punto, y de hecho es en este capitulo en donde mi desagrado por el agente Booth se manifiesta aún más, después de esto hay muchos cambios en ambos personajes que (insisto) desde mi punto de vista son bastante absurdos e innecesarios. Pero bueno, me despido pronto tendrán noticias de mi

Saludos y muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
